The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and an information storage medium.
When using an electron microscope that is provided with an energy dispersive X-ray spectrometer (EDS), an electron microscope that is provided with a wavelength dispersive X-ray spectrometer (WDS), an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer, or the like, qualitative analysis, quantitative analysis, or the like can be performed by using the resulting spectrum. The user can check the shape of the spectrum obtained by the analyzer, and perform quantitative analysis or qualitative analysis while designating the analysis target element and the analytical conditions for the analysis target element.
In recent years, a graphical user interface (GUI)) has been used to select the analytical conditions. For example, the wavelength dispersive X-ray spectrometer disclosed in JP-A-2010-249688 displays an analytical condition selection screen on a display device, the analytical condition selection screen being provided with a spectroscopic device selection area in which a plurality of buttons that respectively represent a plurality of spectroscopic devices are displayed in the vertical direction, and an element selection area in which a plurality of buttons that respectively represent a plurality of elements that can be analyzed by each spectroscopic device are arranged according to the periodic table. The user can select the desired spectroscopic device and the desired element by selecting an arbitrary button with an input device (e.g., mouse or keyboard).
FIGS. 11 and 12 illustrate examples of a known selection screen (GUI) 1A. The selection screen 1A is a screen for selecting an element used for X-ray analysis. As illustrated in FIG. 11, a plurality of element buttons 2A are arranged within the selection screen 1A according to the periodic table.
In the selection screen 1A in FIG. 12, when the user has clicked the element button 2A that corresponds to the element used for X-ray analysis with the mouse cursor C, the analysis target element is selected.
When selecting the element line (i.e., the type characteristic X-ray (e.g., K line, L line, and M line)) used for X-ray analysis, the element line may be selected in advance, and the element may be selected in the selection screen 1A, or the element may be designated in the selection screen 1A, and the element line may be selected thereafter, for example.
However, since the analysis target elements are arranged within the selection screen according to the periodic table, the number of element buttons is large, and each element button is normally displayed to have a small size. Therefore, the user may erroneously select an undesired element button. In particular, when the user performs an input on a touch panel, it may be difficult to accurately press the desired element button since the element button is small, or the element button that is being pressed may be hidden behind the fingertip or a touch pen. As a result, the frequency of erroneous selection may increase.
The size of the element buttons may be increased so as to facilitate an input on a touch panel. In this case, however, most of the display area may be occupied by the element buttons.